Summer Ordeal
by Bensoir
Summary: Harry has just ended his 5th year of Hogwarts, and is currently dealing with his Summer Ordeal. Such as his visit to the Grangers, Fred and George Weasley, The Order and not forgetting The Burrow.
1. Disclaimer

Summer Ordeal  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fan fiction, they belong solely to J K Rowling, as do many of the ideas portrayed in this fan fiction such as places in the magical community. This is fan fiction is not in anyway part of the Harry Potter works collection and is solely written for my enjoyment of the books. It is in no way connected with Rowling, or Bloomsbury other than based on the characters and ideas created by Rowling in the Harry Potter series. 


	2. The Unexpected Letter

Part 1. - The Unexpected Letter.  
  
Harry lay on his bed in the smallest bedroom of number 4, Privet Drive, occasionally moving to stop his limbs seizing up. Although, he did not really care if they did. He felt he'd lost nearly everything in his so called "amazing" life. The boy who lived, who survived Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard the world had ever seen. Thanks to him, what did Harry have left? He'd lost his parents, had to stay with the Dursleys who couldn't have made his life worse, if they had even tried. Now, only a few weeks ago, he'd lost the next thing he had to his parents. Sirius Black. His Godfather, the closest thing Harry had come to a Father in the past 15 years. He did of course have Albus Dumbledore but he still had not fully forgiven him for his actions of the previous term at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to have a normal life, free from the death and pain that he'd suffered his life. What it would be like to be Seamus or Dean who did not seem to have any of the problems he had. He'd even have been Neville until he found out why he lived with his Grandmother. Then he thought that it would possibly be worse to be Neville. Sure, he didn't get the unwanted attention that Harry got, but at least his parents were dead and he did not have to see the suffering that they went through unlike Neville.  
  
He rolled over off the bed to see if Hedwig was back, at least he had Hedwig in this stinking house. The only person Harry thought could even come close to understanding him when he was with the Dursleys. However, she still wasn't back from delivering a letter for Harry. He didn't want to write to Ron, Hermonie, Hagrid or even Dumbledore. He wanted to talk to the next person who could understand how he was feeling. Lupin. Best friend to Sirius, he must understand how Harry was feeling; he must be able to give him some words of comfort.  
  
He considered going downstairs to the living room to watch some TV, (after Moody's word of warning to the Dursleys at the end of term, he was now allowed to watch it some of the time.) But this would have meant awkward questions from them and Harry in no way wanted to re-live for them the horrors he had faced in the Department of Mysteries. When he even past them in a room they looked at him like he was about to burst at any moment yet still wanted to press him about the goings on. Harry doubted this was out of interest, but more to see how far they would be able to push him before he broke. The only one of them that showed the slightest bit of sympathy was Aunt Petunia, but even that was limited to icy looks at her husband or Dudley when they had gone too far.  
  
He decided against it and went over to his school trunk to retrieve the shattered remains of the mirror Sirius had given him. He wished now that he had not smashed it in anger, but it was too late for that and not even the repairo charm would work to fix it. He stared at it, still hoping that Sirius' face would appear in it, telling him everything was going to be alright. Lord Voldemort was not back, did not want Harry dead, was not the cause of Sirius' death. Lord Voldemort, Harry had many thoughts about him at the moment, all as unrealistic as the next that ended with equally gruesome things happening to him. Harry knew that these were false dreams and that it would have to be him that destroyed him, or got destroyed doing so. He didn't have much of his life left for him to ruin. The last remaining hopes in his life were the Weasley's, Hermonie, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the Order. He felt warmth for people like Tonks and Lupin but they did not give him the same about of comfort he had when he was at the Burrow, or with Dumbledore or Hagrid. However much he was annoyed with Dumbledore, he still could not stop feeling that he was at least safe with him. He knew Dumbledore cared for him greatly but this as Harry had already experienced was not always the positive influence he needed or wanted.  
  
Harry heard a tap at the window and hurried over to get Lupin's reply off Hedwig. Harry however, did not find Hedwig at the window. Instead it was Hermes. What on earth was Percy Weasley writing to Harry for? Hadn't he condemned him in his letter to Ron last year? Harry's heart sank, he only wanted to talk to Lupin. Grudgingly he took the letter from Hermes who flew off into the darkness.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I must certainly apologise for my behaviour last year, however, when I say my behaviour that isn't exactly true. The negative hospitality that you, Dumbledore, and even my family welcomed from me, was not in fact me. He who must not be named put me under the Imperius curse by one of his Death Eaters. The irony of it was that it was by the same person who I had helped nourish and treated with my utmost care. Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Harry dropped the letter in shock when he read this. He had always assumed just like the rest that Percy was acting on his own accord. Even Dumbledore who had not guessed this. Harry could not believe it. Was this just a plan by the Ministry to get him to lower his guard? He carried on reading.  
  
Once again, I must apologise. I hope that you accept this and will forgive me for "my" behaviour. Both of my parents have written to Dumbledore last night asking that you be allowed to stay with us for the rest of the summer holidays and we expect a reply any day now. We shall of course, keep you posted with what he says.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Percy Weasley.  
  
Harry did not have a clue what to do, he was shocked, he could not believe this. How had the Weasley's replied to this news? How was the curse lifted? He could only presume that Wormtail had been caught, or that now Voldemort was out from hiding that there was little point in controlling someone such as Percy Weasley.  
  
End of Part 1. 


	3. OWLS and Owls

Part 2. - OWLS and Owls.  
  
The shock of this letter lasted at least 3 days before Harry could come to terms with what had been said. Along with this he was feeling continually nervous that Dumbledore had not yet replied to the Weasleys. He wanted to stay with them, yet he understood that he had to be with the Dursleys for at least part of the summer, but hadn't part of the summer come and gone? Harry had eventually gone downstairs and bared the company of the Dursleys. It was not as bad as Harry had expected. Dudley seemed to cower with fear whenever he met Harry's eyes. This Harry found extremely funny. Dudley Dursley, boxing champion, cowering from skinny Harry Potter. If only Dudley's gang could see him now.  
  
When Harry returned to his room that night after watching late night TV he was very pleased to find Hedwig sitting on his bed with a letter attached to her leg. He sat down beside her and instantly began to take the letter off of her leg and gave her some Owl drops. Harry opened up the letter and was shocked to see the Hogwarts logo at the top of the page.  
  
OWL RESULTS.  
  
We're printed in big writing along the top of the page. Harry's heart both sank and leapt. He'd completely forgotten that he got his results today. He read further down getting very nervous as every line of the letter finished. He found what he was looking for. His results.  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Potions: Acceptable Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations Charms: Outstanding Astronomy: Poor History of Magic: Poor  
  
Harry was amazed. His results continued and he gained a mix between Acceptable and Poor. He finally reached Divination, one of Harry's least favourite subjects.  
  
Divination: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock. Harry swore very loudly causing Hedwig to jump. Why had he got an E in Divination? But, more than why, how? Harry could not believe it. He'd expected to fail. He'd expected to do half as well as he had. No doubt Hermonie had got all passes, he didn't doubt that one bit. Harry's chance of becoming an Auror was not out of the question, he needed an O in Potions, but maybe he would still have a chance, maybe not. It was a far-fetched dream but it was a good one. But, hey at least he hadn't got any Dreadfuls or even Troll which he could have expected from Divination.  
  
Harry lay back on his bed staring at his results. It was over, well at least that part of his summer was. He had done average if not well in his OWLS. He wondered how Ron had done, Hermonie didn't seem to be a problem, he knew she'd have passed everything, most likely with all Outstandings. Ron however, he was much in the same boat as Harry, both of them did not find the work as easy as Hermonie or worked as hard. Harry gave Hedwig some owl treats, took of his glasses and went to sleep, hoping that by the time he work up next morning there would be a letter from Ron telling him what results he had got.  
  
The OWL results had made Harry completely forget about the letter he was expecting from Lupin. That was until he awoke in the early hours of the morning by a tapping on his window. Harry checked his clock, 5AM. Harry moaned aloud. He was having such a good sleep for once, not interrupted by nightmares, high pitched laughs, or seeing Sirius falling through the veil. Annoyed he got up, put on his glasses and looked out of the window to see an owl he had never seen before. After opening the window and pulling the letter off the unknown owls leg he unfolded it and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry that I took so long to reply, what with Voldemort being out in the open the Order has had a lot of work to do. Mr and Mrs Weasley have been in talk with Dumbledore about the rest of your holiday and no doubt you shall hear from them soon.  
  
I understand how you feel about Sirius, he was a great wizard, all I can say to you is that he will not be gone from your life. You will always have your parents and Sirius wherever you go. They live within you and your memories of them.  
  
Sirius would have liked to have gone out fighting, and not least against the family that he tried to get away from all his life. He proved that he has proved that he was not to blame for the deaths 15 years ago, he has proved his innocence and the guilt of Pettigrew. He will always be remembered like this, not as a man who watched when danger came after his Godson but as a hero, who fought to save him.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lupin.  
  
Harry sighed softly, he knew that Lupin couldn't do anything to make his pain feel better, but what he had said made Harry feel somewhat better. He had gone out fighting, he had saved him. He was in Harry's eyes a hero. Not only this but it seemed that he would be soon hearing from Mr and Mrs Weasley, he would be staying with them soon and he would be out of Privet drive at last.  
  
Harry's Daily Prophet arrived a few hours later that day, on the front page he saw the headline in big bold lettering.  
  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC ANNOUNCES MAJOR CHANGE IN THE FIGHT AGAINST YOU KNOW WHO.  
  
Harry looked at this interesting. What was the new plan to tackle Voldemort? Intrigued he read on quickly.  
  
The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, last night announced a major change to help in the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named, and to help prevent the loss of more innocent lives. Fudge announced that the law against under- age wizardry will be lessened so that those who have not yet come of age would be allowed to use magic in circumstances fitting to protecting themselves and others against he who must not be named and his supporters. Only last year did the boy who lived face two Demontors in the Muggle world and faced a charge of expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new changes by the Ministry will allow those who are not of age in certain circumstances to use magic without being in violation of the law.  
  
This new law has been welcomed by such individuals as the great wizard Albus Dumbledore saying that it will enable young wizards to help prevent the dark lord from reaching maximum power.  
  
Harry finished the article, he could use magic if he needed too. This was a huge relief. He and the rest of the students at Hogwarts would be able to use magic if they needed to.  
  
End of Part 2. 


	4. I haven’t been on a train since Hogwarts...

Part 3. - "I haven't been on a train since Hogwarts!"  
  
A few days had passed since he had received his OWLS and Ron had sent him a note the next day with Pig telling him that he had done roughly the same as Harry with the exception of getting an Exceed Expectations in Defence Against the Dark Arts and a Dreadful in Divination. Harry had also heard from Mrs Weasley telling him that they would pick him up today at 11am.  
  
Harry was all packed ready to set off that morning by 8am. He was going to stay with Ron at last, and not a moment too soon. Harry opened his curtains to see a nice summer day. He had let the Dursleys know the same day he received Mrs Weasleys note and hoped that Mr Weasley had learnt from his last attempt to collect him, and that he wouldn't blow the fireplace open this time.  
  
However, at 10am that morning he received a rushed note from Ron,  
  
Harry,  
  
Change of plan. Something's come up with the Order, Mum and Dad say that you're not going to be able to stay with us for a few more days. Instead we're going to stay with Hermonie and her parents for a few days till everything's sorted.  
  
Hope this gets to you before we do, Dad's taking us up to Hermonie's.  
  
Cheers  
  
Ron.  
  
"Hermonie's?" Harry said aloud. "Well, that should be different." He said again.  
  
He wondered for a brief minute what about Voldemort? But then he figured that with the new changes for magical regulation, and that every wizarding person now knew who all the suspected Death Eaters were and were looking out for any sign of Voldemort that for a few days they should be okay.  
  
Harry went downstairs with his trunk at 10.45am and waited for any sign of Mr Weasley, Ron and Ginny. Harry was still thinking up wild elaborate ways that Mr Weasley would arrive when there was a loud knock at the door. It was Mr Weasley, Ron and Ginny. Harry was amazed, Mr Weasley, arriving at the front door. The Dursleys were obviously amazed that some element of their house had not been exploded or smashed while trying to remain looking at the three unwelcomed Weasleys with icy glares telling them that they were in no means wanted.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said smiling at him, "We're going on the Muggle trains, Dad thinks we'll look less conspicuous." Ron added rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry looked at Mr Weasley and was sure that he had another reason for wanting to do this. His eyes were flashing all over the Weasleys hallway searching for plugs, telephones and any other object that he may be able to acquire for his own home. Harry looked at Mr Weasley with his full gaze now and only just noticed that he was wearing one of Mrs Weasleys knitted jumpers with a big "A" in the center and a pair what could be described as largely resembling baggy Golf trousers.  
  
"I haven't been on a train since Hogwarts!" Mr Weasley said excited, "I can't wait!"  
  
Harry caught Ginny hiding a laugh in the corner of the hall. "Well if you're ready then Harry, we'll be off." Mr Weasley added.  
  
They set off two minutes later, with all their trunks together. Mr Weasley had used a nice little charm that made them much lighter and smaller so they could carry them with ease.  
  
They used a Ministry car that had been lent to Mr Weasley to get to the station and as soon as they were all out and had gathered their belongings the driver and car disappeared without any notice from the Muggles around.  
  
Five minutes later they were buying their tickets from a middle-aged man with slightly balding hair. Mr Weasley asked for three children and an adult for himself.  
  
"Do they have their passes?" The balding ticket officer asked. "Passes?" Mr Weasley replied. "Bus Passes, to prove their 16 or under." "Erm, Why would we have Bus Passes? We're going on a train, surely you know that!" Mr Weasley said. "What? Why?" The ticket officer said confused. "So people don't lie to get cheap tickets of course." "But why would we lie? We don't need to lie, we have other ways of telling if someone is lying."  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
  
"No, we left them at home." Ginny said quickly. "Sorry." "Yeah, that's the one." Harry added. "Ah right," the ticker officer said "well, okay, don't forget them next time otherwise I'll have to charge you full fare." "Full fare?" Mr Weasley said quizzically. "Okay Dad," Ron said. "Let's go or we'll miss the train." He added pushing Mr Weasley in the back to get him to move.  
  
They moved off out onto the platform with the ticket officer looking confused after them.  
  
"Okay, platform three, the train comes in fifteen minutes." Harry said looking at the tickets.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were on the train after Mr Weasley had spent a few minutes playing with the buttons to open and close the doors, which led to many people angrily staring at him.  
  
"Magnificent!" Mr Weasley said after they had just pulled out of the station and saw another train going past in the opposite direction. "Did you see that Ron?" He said pointing to where the train had just gone. "That man has a Muggle newspaper, I wonder if I could get one to take home to show Molly." Mr Weasley said looking at the newspaper, "and there look there Harry, that man is reading a Muggle book."  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied gloomily, "it's the big seller at the moment, 'Gary Cotter and the escape from Alkatraz." "Really?" Said Mr Weasley  
  
About halfway through their journey a man came up with a food cart.  
  
"Oh, it's just like Hogwarts." Mr Weasley said, "I could just do with a Chocolate Frog, or a Pumpkin Pasty." "Erh, I don't think they sell them Dad." Ginny said looking at him shaking her head. "We'll get four Mars Bars please," said Harry handing over some money. "What are these Harry?" Ron said. "Chocolate."  
  
Ron took a bite out of his, looked at Harry, then Ginny, "it's a bit different, isn't it?"  
  
The rest of the train trip went quite uneventful, well as uneventful as things could go with Mr Weasley looking and pointing at everything. They got up to leave the train just as Mr Weasley noticed that the man with the newspaper had left it.  
  
"Do you think he'll mind if I take this?" "No, take it Mr Weasley." Harry told him. "Excellent, I always wondered why Dumbledore bought the Muggle papers" "Erm, Mr Weasley, I don't think he buys 'The Sun' I think we should get you a different one to take home." Harry said laughing.  
  
Hermonies house was only a short walk from the station. They picked up all their stuff and set off. Within 10 minutes they were at her front door. Mr Weasley knocked on the door and Hermonie answered.  
  
"Glad you found it." She said as she saw them. "Yes," said Mr Weasley, "and I got a newspaper." He took it from his pocket and showed Hermonie. "Harry bought it for me." He smiled widely at Harry. "Harry thought the one he had before wasn't a good choice to show Mum." Ginny said smiling. "Oh?" Said Hermonie, "What?.." "We'll tell you later." Ron interrupted her. "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
They set off to the kitchen and whilst Hermonie got out some drinks for them from the fridge Ron punched Harry in the ribs then pointed to the fridge door. Harry noticed a magnet of a cat holding a piece of parchment. It was holding up what was most certainly Hermonies first ever piece of homework, with top marks. Harry and Ron burst into laughter in the middle of the kitchen leaving everyone else very confused at why this was.  
  
End of Part 3. 


	5. At home with the Grangers

Part 4. - At home with the Grangers.  
  
"Right then, Harry, Ron, you'll be staying in the guest room together. Ginny, you can sleep in my room." Hermonie said after they'd finished their drinks. "And I'll be off, have a good time, see you in a few days." Mr Weasley said as they headed up the stairs. "Bye Dad." Chorused Ron and Ginny "See you Mr Weasley." Harry and Hermonie added.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry and Ron had left their things in the guest room and Ginny had put hers in Hermonie's room. Harry had definitely seen on her desk a copy of "Hogwarts a History" on top of a pile of roughly fifteen schoolbooks.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Hermonie asked looking nervous, Harry presumed she'd never had the pressure of finding things for 4 wizards to do in a Muggle home before. "Erh" Ron and Ginny said looking uncomfortable at being asked this. "TV?" Harry suggested. "Sure." Came Hermonie's voice above the "Huh?" of Ron's voice.  
  
They headed down to the Lounge, which was a light sky blue. It had two couches along two of the walls and a large window on the left. In front of them stood a large bookcase covered in Muggle novels with a few wizarding ones mixed in. Harry spotted in between two Muggle novels, "Voyages with Vampires" by Gilderoy Lockhart. The TV stood in the center of the wall and above it there was a highly polished frame with a photo of Hermonie on one side, on the other, he OWL results. She had gained Outstanding in everything, except Defence Against the Dark Arts in which she had gained an E.  
  
"Hah!" Ron exclaimed, "You got the same as me in Defence Against the Dark Arts." He looked at Hermonie who was looking at Ron with a mix of annoyance and pleased that he had got an E. "Well done Ron." She said while Ron was doing a little dance in front of her. Ginny was shaking her head looking embarrassed at him, "if you do that little dance one more time Ron."  
  
They switched on the TV after Ron had finished his dance. "Weird." Ron uttered seeing the moving figures in the TV. He went closer to the TV to look at it in more detail. "Muggles like this?" He asked Harry. "More than you can imagine." Came Harry's reply. Hermonie changed the channel and settled herself down in one of the couches throwing her legs on the other end. Both Ginny and Harry took the other one leaving Ron kneeling right in front of the TV still looking at it. "Ron, will you please move." Hermonie said sternly. "Oh yeah, sure." He said looking for a place to sit. "Hermonie, shift up!" "Oh sorry, Ron. Am I taking up all the space?" "Yes!" "Oh, oh well." She said clearly enjoying winding Ron up. "Fine!" Ron said and Harry could clearly see that by the redness of his ears he was slightly embarrassed. "You ask for it Granger." He said sneakily and sat down on her legs. "Ron, get off!" "Oh sorry, Hermonie. Am I sitting on your legs?" "Yes!" "Oh, oh well."  
  
Both Harry and Ginny burst into laughter watching Ron imitate Hermonie so accurately.  
  
That afternoon Hermonies parents who hadn't been seen much during the day came down and said that they planned to cook a Sunday roast for dinner. They talked a lot about wizarding ways to do things and Hogwarts. At the end of the meal that was thoroughly enjoyable and made them drowsy they got up from the table. "Thanks for the meal Mr and Mrs Granger." Ron said. "Its okay, Ron." They said beaming at him. "Yeah, thanks." Added Harry and Ginny taking lead from Ron. "Anytime." Mrs Granger replied. As they were leaving they smiled widely at Hermonie who went slightly red blushing.  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary happened while they were staying at Hermonies. The guest room that Harry and Ron stayed in was surprisingly comfortable and although they had to share turns who slept on the floor it wasn't a hard deal for either. All of them stayed up long into the night talking about different topics mentioning Voldemort, what the order were doing now everyone knew he was back, Hogwarts, Quidditch and to Ron's disgust Ginny and Dean Thomas who she was stilling going out with.  
  
"I'll be having words with Dean when we get back to school." Ron said his ears turning pink. "Don't you dare Ron!" Ginny said angrily, "You do and I'll get my revenge."  
  
Both Harry and Hermonie laughed but turned their laughter into fake coughing when Ron stared at them both fixatedly. "What's this?" Ron said holding up a Muggle board game obviously trying to change the subject. "It's a game, Ron." Hermonie answered. "Do you have Chess?" Ron said eagerly. "Yeeees, we do." "Can we play? Come on Hermonie, Can we?" Ron badgered on. "I suppose we could have a game."  
  
Five minutes later Hermonie had found the Chess set and set it up. Ron was eagerly waiting to start directing his pieces. "Okay" Ron said. "Lets do it." He had already started trying to direct his pieces when he noticed that all three of the others were in hysterics on the floor. "What? Why aren't they moving!" "Muggle Chess" Ginny said trying to catch her breath in between her giggles. Ron's ears were now a beautiful shade of red that matched the carpet perfectly.  
  
Ron didn't ask what anything else was for the rest of the few days that they were at Hermonies. The next day he and Ginny received a note from Mrs Weasley saying that Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were coming to pick them up next morning to take them back to the Burrow.  
  
Sure enough the next day at 11am there came a knock on the back door and Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were there. "Apparated." Fred said. "Thought it best to land in the garden." George added. "Alright there." Charlie and Bill said nodding at them all. "How's Fleur?" Ginny asked looking at Bill, grinning. "She's fine." He said looking at her, then turning to Harry and Ron adding a wink. "I'll bet she is." Ron said.  
  
Hermonie made them all a drink and after they had all finished went to say goodbye to her parents. "Okay, Me and Charlie are going to take your trunks home, and then you'll follow with Fred and George." Bill said. "How're we going?" Hermonie asked. "Dad got you hooked up to the flue network." "Great." Harry said.  
  
Bill took both Ginny and Hermonie's trunks and through the powder into the fire setting off. "The Burrow!" Harry heard him call into the fire. Next was Charlie who took Harry and Ron's trunk and called "The Burrow!" into the fire.  
  
Harry turned around to look at Fred who was writing something on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" Ginny said looking at them both with interest. "Change on plan, Ginny dear." George said smiling cheekily. "Thought we'd go and take a look at the shop." He took the letter off Fred, tied it to an Owl that Harry had never seen before. "Who's is that?" Hermonie asked looking at them both. "Ours." Fred said. "Bought it." George added, "Thought we might need one for work." He brought the Owl to the window and threw it outside. "Okay then," he went to fire through in some powder and called "Diagon Alley!"  
  
End of Part 4. 


	6. NinetyThree, Diagon Alley

Part 5. - Ninety-Three, Diagon Alley  
  
Harry opened his eyes as he'd finished spinning, holding out his arms to stop himself falling he gazed around at Diagon Alley, one of Harry's favourite places in the whole of the wizarding world. He saw Gringotts at the very top of the street and various other shops heading up to it. His eyes continued to wander all over the street and then he saw it, number ninety-three, "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes" was written on the top of one shop.  
  
"Yup, that's it Harry." George said following his eye line. "Impressive." Ron said looking at George. "Thanks little Bro, right then, we've got to check a few stuff, you can come if you like." Fred said looking at them.  
  
They set off walking up to number ninety-three. All six of them looked very out of place wearing Muggle clothing in a entire wizarding street. They eventually reached the door and went in.  
  
Harry looked around in amazement, not only were there firework kits that he had seen set off last year at Hogwarts, but now a range of sweets such as the Canary Creams that they had used on Neville.  
  
"This is amazing!" Ron said gasping. "How did you do all this?" Hermonie asked. "Well, we haven't been doing nothing the past few months have we?" George said laughing.  
  
Both Fred and George headed over to the back room, which as Harry saw when they opened the door they used to help invent new products and in the far corner a desk for paperwork.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes while Ron, Hermonie, Ginny and Harry all looked around the shop. Ginny was looking at what seemed to be part of a Muggle fancy dress kit.  
  
"Look at this." She said to Hermonie. "What do they want with these?" Hermonie asked. "Muggles use these."  
  
Ron and Harry had come over to see by now and they all seemed very interested in what seemed to all of them a Muggle object in the wizarding shop.  
  
"Interesting." Ron said. "Try it on." Harry told him. "No way, I've had enough embarrassment for this week, plus I don't trust anything that's in this shop." "Fine" Harry said picking up the fake moustache and beard.  
  
Harry placed the moustache and beard on his face and waited. It took roughly ten seconds before anything happened. He suddenly felt a clinging feeling on his face. He raised his hands to his face and felt real hair. Ron and Ginny were bending over laughing, Hermonie looked shocked.  
  
"Harry!" She screamed at him, as his whole face got covered in hair.  
  
At that moment Fred and George hearing Hermonie's scream came into the room.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry." George said. "Nice look there." Fred added. "Really suits you." George continued.  
  
Harry went over and looked at himself by a mirror in the corner. His entire face was covered in hair. Ginny and Ron were still bent double with laughter. Harry himself was feeling a mix of embarrassment and hysterics seeing his face.  
  
"One of our new products." Fred said.  
  
George raised his wand from his pocket and said, "Eleminata" which caused all the hair that had just grown on Harry's face to disappear.  
  
"Told you Harry, don't trust anything." "Wise words little Bro." George told him.  
  
Fred and George let Harry, Ginny and Ron buy some of their products that they had on offer. Hermonie surprisingly didn't want any and was clearly not amused when she heard Fred whisper to Ron and Harry, "if anyone wants one at school, send them our way, we do Owl order now."  
  
"Okay, we're done here." Fred said loudly. "How is business?" Asked Harry. "Booming." George replied. "Mum said she's going to bring you back in when you have your book lists." Fred said to them.  
  
They were just heading to the fireplace when green flames issued from it a twirling image appeared in the center of it. When the face had stopped it was clearly visible. It was Mrs Weasley. Fred stared at the fire with a highly nervous expression on his face.  
  
"Erm, we were just coming home!" He said honestly. Then noticing that she looked extremely worried and anxious said, "What's wrong?" "Get home now!" She said to them concerned. "What's happened?" Ron said quickly. "Break out at Azkaban, Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Lupin, Diggle, Kingsley, Tonks, Bill and your Father have gone to sort it out."  
  
All six of them looked at her face dissolving into the fire.  
  
"Quickly!" Called Fred pushing Ginny forwards. "Go!"  
  
End of Part 5. 


	7. Escaped

Part 6. - Escaped.  
  
Harry fell on his knees with a thud, looking up he saw the familiar surroundings of the Burrow. He stared at the room thinking how good it was to be back here, with the Weasleys. With a thud his attention came back to the matter at hand, Ron had just crashed headlong into him as he came out the fire. They both lay in a crumbled heap blocking the fire for Fred and George to get through. Harry and Ron looked at each other both trying to get up and move from the entrance. With a sudden crack Fred and George appeared in front of them.  
  
George was looking around the room with unrest gathering on his face. "What's up? We tried to use the fire but." he tailed off as he saw the crumbled mess of Ron and Harry on the floor in front of the fire. "This would be why then." Fred said. "Mum!" George called looking around to find her now the minute's confusion had been sorted.  
  
Mrs Weasley came hurrying into the room giving each one in turn a hug. Both Harry and Ron had only just got back up on their feet when Mrs Weasley's hug came upon them nearly knocking them back onto the floor.  
  
"What's happened?" Hermonie asked her. "We received a message from Azkaban saying that unauthorised wizards and witches were trying to gain access inside." "Why didn't they just apparate?" Harry said confused. "You can't apparate inside Azkaban. Imagine how easy it would be to break into or escape from if you could. Same with the flue network, Azkaban has no fires to ensure that it is hard to break into or escape from." Ron said knowingly. Then looking around at the shock on the rest of their faces added, "I can read you know."  
  
Harry felt a sudden sense of stupidity. Of course it would be stupid to allow the flue network and apparition inside a prison.  
  
"But how?" Harry added. "We don't know, brooms perhaps. Dumbledore created a port key straight away to go after them. We haven't heard from them since."  
  
It was at least 2 hours before any news came about the break out. During that time countless numbers of cups of tea were made, a number of books lay open at odd pages where they're readers had thrown them down in exasperation, unable to read. Ron and Harry had a game of wizard chess half started on a table in a corner. The men kept shouting such things as, "Come on, let me at him" and "You can't just leave us here."  
  
Just as Mrs Weasley was about to go and make another batch of tea then fireplace glowed and Arthur Weasley came spinning out of it, he had a long cut down his left arm and another cut along his left cheek.  
  
"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley said running up and hugging him. "It's okay, Molly dear." "What happ.are you alright?" She said looking anxiously at his cuts. "I'm fine, we managed to stop a few of them escaping." "A few?" George added. "Yes George, mostly they escaped. You know who." He tailed off. "What about everyone else?" Harry added, "Lupin?" "Mostly we came off unhurt, there were however some casualties." "What? Who?" They all chorused. "Kingsley tried to take on a few of them, couldn't tell who with their masks on. He got a nasty jinxs against him and has to go for a brief spell in St Mungo's. He should be out within the week. Diggle however," His voice became softer, "well he, when we arrived everyone hurried off to see what was going on. He , well, he went with Kingsley, Kingsley was taking on three Death Eaters, and well, Diggle found himself against you know who, didn't last 10 seconds." He broke off. Every person in the room's face sank, not knowing what to say. "He's been taken by the rest of them." "Where?" Hermonie asked rubbing tears away from her eyes. "They're taking him to his home, to be buried."  
  
There was silence for at least 5 minutes after this was said. No one wanted to speak. Harry remembered Diggle, he didn't exactly know him, but he remembered him ever since before he went to Hogwarts. All the same, he felt sickened by his death. Voldemort. He had done this again. Another family he could add to his tick list saying that he'd destroyed its any chance of happiness.  
  
At last Mrs Weasley spoke, "Arthur dear, we should really get you sorted out, you look a state." "I suppose so, are you going to be alright?" He asked to the rest. There was a mumble and "Yeah", "Sure" and "Fine" could be heard coming being spoken. "Bill and Charlie are coming back soon." He added to them.  
  
They all shrugged. Ginny picked up a book that was laying on the floor but obviously not reading it, for one, the book was facing the wrong way and upside down, for two, she hadn't noticed this. Fred and George had gone over to the corner to work on some order forms for their shop to take their mind off the event. Hermonie had settled herself in a chair stroking Crookshanks looking at the ceiling. Ron and Harry had gone back to their game of chess, in which they both had made some immensely stupid moves.  
  
End of Part 6. 


End file.
